


Contain My Demons

by kjc96



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjc96/pseuds/kjc96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 17 year old girl has dark secrets that she can't tell no one about, but sometimes those secrets cost the lives of the people most closest to her. How long until she breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

        Running was all I could of think at the moment. I had to get somewhere safe and fast, because they were chasing me, and they were fast. I felt the adrenaline kick in and ran so fast, I made a left turn, just so they wouldn't think I was being predictable, then when I looked behind me, they were nowhere in site. When I stopped running I was barely breathing, so I caught my breath and just jogged from there. I've been jogging for about 40 minutes now, and I stopped when I heard something rustling in the woods in front of me. I got out my gun, only had about 3 bullets left.

"Who's there?" I yelled holding out my gun in shooting position. "Come out now, I ain't gonna hurt you." 

The rustling got louder, and closer. I began to put my finger on the trigger. Breathing steady, just like my dad taught me. It was boy, young, little younger than me, maybe 15. He had dark brown hair, and light blue eyes, he was about average height, and didn't look like he'd eaten for a few days, which was better than me, he was wearing a rugged cowboy hat, and a loose button up shirt, with ripped jeans. My gun was still pointed at him, I couldn't take any chances. 

"What do you want?" I demanded. The boy didn't look afraid, or even flinched. "ANSWER ME!"

"My people are real close, and we have a lot more guns, and ammo than you, so if you shoot me, they'll kill!" He yelled in a fierce voice. He was right, can't have more people chasing me, like last time. I put down my gun and nodded. "Okay then, let me take you to my people."

He jester me to go in front of him, I rolled my eyes, and then he covered my mouth and took my gun out of my pants, and aimed it at me. 

"Gonna kill me with my own gun?" I continued. "I thought we were just becoming friends" I said sarcastically. He continued to point the gun, with the most serious face. 

"Go, and keep going until I say stop." He demanded. I hated being told to do something by someone younger than me, but he had an advantage, my gun! I wanted to punch him in the face, but walked until we were on a dirt road. looked around and didn't see anyone. 

"Great job, you're lost." I said. Wondering if he might be lying about his people being close. 

"They were right here." He answered with a worried and confused look. He drop the gun to his side. "Maybe I went the wrong way or something." 

"Or maybe you were lying the whole time!" I yelled a bit too loud.

"CARL!" A voice in the distance yelled.

"Dad!" The boy yelled and pointed the gun back at my head again. A man came out of the woods and ran toward the scrawny boy. The man, obviously his dad, kept his eyes on me the whole time. At this point his dad was talking about how to not run off like that again, and the boy, Carl, nodded. Then the situation turned to me.

 

 

 


	2. Trusted vs. Untrusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl, Cameron, meets the group, and tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or give me kudos, because I need to know if people actually read this. Although I did start writing it for myself.

"Carl, I'm use to you bringing animals back with you, but humans? That's new." His dad said with his eyebrows raised. These people obviously has some trusting issues.

"Look, If you let me leave, I'll never come back." I said trying to convince them to let me live. 

The older gentlemen walked over to me and grab my gun out of Carl's hand and aimed it at me. I took a sigh of annoyance. These people with their gun pointing, which doesn't even make me afraid it just makes me more angry. "And how do we know that you're not going to just bring your group back and kill us?"

I thought for a second. I didn't know an answer, that was good enough but I said the worst thing. "BECAUSE I'M ALONE." There it was. They're going kill me.  

"You're alone?" This time Carl was talking. He didn't have a serious face on anymore. Thank god. He was surprised. "What happened to your group?" 

"I'm more of lone ranger, kinda gal." I answered with a smirk. I knew it wasn't the time for jokes but they can't know. 

Carl's dad rolled his eyes, and turned to Carl. "Let's take her to the rest of the group." Carl nodded, and let his dad take the lead while Carl stays back with me.

"How much more people do you have?" I asked.

"Around-" 

"DON'T TALK TO HER, CARL!" His dad yelled. 

Carl looked mad, and looked at me and whispered "We have around 14 people right now, but we had more." 

"I'm sorry, I lost my people too once, but it was a long time ago." I said hoping he won't ask why. 

"It happens." That's all he said. I wanted to run but I needed my gun so I would at least have a fair chance to get away, so it wasn't a choice right now. We headed down a hill to a clearing, I saw people and tents, and a small wooden cottage near it the camps. The clearing had a only a couple of tree near it not much. I could only see about 5 people on the ground.

"Look, I'm a teenager like you. You know we have to get away sometimes..... like away from the group, that's what I was doing, just like you were. I wont hurt anyone." 

Carl stopped walking, Then so did I, He looked at me like he was about to punch me in the face. I wanted to leave, I hate to admit it, but I don't know what these people are capable of and I was scared. 

"Bullshit. You're not leaving." He demanded. I knew should give up trying to convince this psychopath to let me go.

We started walking again. Once we reach the camp, Carl's dad was already talking to people, although it looked more like arguing, than talking. One guy he was arguing with was a Asian guy with dirty up jeans, and a plain black shirt. Another one was a dark skinned guy, or at least that's how much dirt was covering him, he was holding a crossbow, and wearing a ripped sleeved shirt. The other people in the group were just staring at me with angry expression, and some with curiosity. 

Carl and me walked over to his dad, and the others. "Hey, what do we do with her?" Carl asked pointing to me.

"How 'bout letting me go?" I said, just giving it one more shot. 

"How 'bout you shut up." The guy with the crossbow yelled. 

"Carl, go to your sister." His dad demanded. Carl gave me a looked, like he was saying good luck, or something. Then left and walked over to a tent and went inside. Turned away from looking at Carl to seeing three grown men staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?" The Asian asked.

"Cameron, yours?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Glenn." Asian boy said.

"Daryl." Hunky ripped sleeves guy.

"Rick." Carl's dad said, he held out his hand for me to shake, but I didn't. Shaking a hand means were okay, and me and this group are far from okay.

"You hungry?" Rick asked, I nodded. I haven't eaten in like three days it feels like. They took me over to the campfire where everyone sat, 6 girls, and 3 boys, and 1 baby. Everyone was looking at me, but I dealt with it. I sat between Daryl and some girl on a long log. The girl looked a little younger than me, she had long light brown hair, like mine. She wore a tight black shirt, and a plain unbutton shirt that looked a little big for her, and dark skinny jeans, with brown boots. She was pretty and had a innocent but fierce face. She was smiling at Carl who was holding a baby.

"You gonna introduce yourself?" Daryl said talking the girl beside. She turned and brought her attention to me.

"Sorry, I'm Alexa. I've been with the group for about 2 months now." She said with a smile. "Their nice people, but there are some questions we need to ask you." I looked around the group, and everyone's attention was on me.

I looked down at me hands, hoping to dear god, that if I tell them the truth, they'll understand. I nodded. 

Rick was the first to speak. "We do this to everyone we come in contact with." 

"I understand. What's your questions?" I asked trying to sound confident.

"Where did you come from?" 

"Came here from New Jersey with my dad, and little brother before." I took a deep breath. "...it started. About two days after the dead came to town, my little brother died, he was only 5, and it made my dad go absolutely crazy. He taught how to do everything, fight, shoot....kill..." 

"And have you? Killed anyone?" Rick asked.

I nodded and continued "After my brother died, like I said, _my dad went crazy_ , it was about five years ago and I was young and scared. Anyways, one day my dad and I went out hunting and bumped into this family with 2 children. My dad killed them all."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I felt tears running down my face, but continued. "I stood there and watched. And when he was done shooting them, he turned to me and said, _"Now they're never going to hurt you."_   So I took my gun and shot him." 

Everything was silence, but Rick broke the silence once again. "So you've been alone for 5 years, a little girl?" He laughed "I don't believe that for one second." 

"Hey Rick ease up, man." Daryl said. I calmed myself down a bit, I stopped crying, I looked at Daryl, he put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay" 

"Sorry, just eat." He handed me some squirrel meat, and berries in a cloth. "We'll pick this up another time." 

"Yeah..." I began to eat I was so hungry, but I slowed myself down, as much as I could. It was gone in minutes. 

"I'll show you where you're going to sleep." Daryl held out his hand, I took it, I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him. He walked me over to the cottage. "There's a bench and a blanket in there, not much, but you got the 5 star room tonight." 

I smiled. "Thanks, for you know being nice." 

"Yeah" He nodded and walked off.

I went inside and laid there on the floor underneath the blanket, it was better than laying on the bench. Soon enough I was off to sleep.

 

 

 


	3. Last But Not Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron takes the group to where she last was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where i'm going to this.... so be prepare for anything to happen....

It wasn't a dream it was nightmare. I was laying there next to my boyfriend, Chris and suddenly someone grabbed him, at first I thought it was just one of his friends playing some game, but I heard screaming, and gun fire. My first instinct was to grab my gun, I ran out the tent and looked around. It wasn't walkers, it was people raiding our camp. They were killing my people. I shot the person that grabbed Chris. I ran over to him, and hugged him. "What's happening?" He asked.

"I don't know but they're killing everyone!" I yelled. "Where's your gun?" 

He looked down at his hands, "I don't-" No... He was shot right between the eyes, his body fell, lifelessly on the ground. I was sobbing. 

"NO, CHRIS PLEASE NO!" I looked back up to the gun fire and screaming. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" 

"There she is!" Someone yelled to the rest of his group. I recognize him, now I knew why they're here, I did something bad, very bad. But I ran for my life, leaving everyone I was close to.

 

I woke up to a knock on the cottage door. I got up and opened it, it was Carl. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." I walked out side and saw that everyone was packing their things up. "Where are you guys going?" 

"We're heading to Washington." Carl replied. I thought about what he said for a second. Washington, as in the Capitol? 

"What? Why?" 

"I don't really know how to explain it, or if you'll even believe me, but We know someone who might know the cure to this thing." 

I laughed. "Seriously?" 

Carl rolled his eyes and walked off. "Hey I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe." He turned around.

"I know but its true, he's already on his way to Washington now." 

We walked over to the rest of the group, they were all packed up and ready to go.

"So I guess this is where we go our separate ways." I said

"What?" Daryl said looking confused. "You're not going to Washington with us?"

"I have people that I left behind, I need to see if they're okay."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked they all looked at me like I just betrayed them.

"We had our camp raided my someone crazy people, and they killing everyone, I ran away before they got to me. I just need to check and see if anyone made it." 

Rick, and Daryl gave each other a look. "Fine, we'll all go with you then." Rick said.

"Why do you guys care so much?" 

"Because believe it or not we're actually nice people." Daryl replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll show you guys the way." I walked toward the way Carl and me came from, I walked beside Glenn, and his girlfriend Maggie, I think. I haven't learned everyone's names yet. I do know that Rick is Carl's dad, Judith Is Carl's sister, and Alexa is Carl's something, maybe girlfriend, or just friends. There's still a couple of people I don't know yet, I'm just trying not to get close to anyone.

We had been walking for about 10 minutes now. It was silence no one really talked, except people saying they heard a walker and I'm sure we've all gotten use to walkers by now. Strike through the skull and you're good. Its just a bunch of them in a group is trouble.

"So why did you run? We didn't you fight?" I didn't look to see who ask I already knew, it was Rick.

"I fought for as long as I could, but there was so many of them." 

No one talked. I could feel their eyes staring at me. They're all thinking that I'm heartless, which is probably true by now. 

It's been about an hour now, we would've been to the site by now but we had to stop and rest.

"I think it's just up here." I said reaching for my gun but I realized Carl still had it, so I let Glenn go it front of me. I went through the couple of trees, and saw the opening to the campsite. I was afraid of what I might find. Glenn went through the opening first, I stopped to to see if it was okay. He stopped, His head fell, then he turned his head back to me, and looked me straight in the eyes. His face was petrified. I didn't want to believe it, so I ran to see for myself.

"Cameron wait-" Glenn said trying to stop me, but I pushed past him, and saw what I can never be unseen. Bodies looked like they were thrown left and right. The first thing I did was count up the bodies I saw of my group. There were 17 people in our group I only counted 15. I looked around and found Chris, I sat down on the ground beside him. 

"I'm so sorry Chris, It's all my fault, everything that's happened, it's my fault." I whispered as best as I could. 

"What's all your fault?" I turned around and saw Daryl. 

"I guess I've never really been that good at whispering." I looked down at Chris, I felt awful, I wanted to forget about all this, the past. I stood up and looked at Daryl. "I did something really bad."

I started crying, and I suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath, I looked around at all the dead bodies. I practically put them there myself. My heart was beating so fast, My legs felt like jello, I fell down on ground. Everyone started circling around me, I heard Daryl tell them to back up and to give me some room. Daryl crouched in front of me. 

"You need to calm down, okay?" He said putting his hand on my face. I couldn't control myself, like I forgot how to breath. "We're going to find to bastards who did this." 

I could hear people questioning what he said. But what I was really focused on was Daryl, His hand on my face gave me goosebumps. He calmed me down a lot. We looked at each for what felt like hours, but I realized what he just said.

"No, no you have to get to Washington." I took a deep breath in, and out like I was blowing out a candle, trying to get rid of my shaky breaths. 

"Washington isn't going anywhere." He said taking his hand off my face. He stood up, then reached out his hand for me to take. He helped me up, and I looked at everyone else, and they were confused, and Rick gave Daryl the look, like they needed to talk. Daryl looked back at me before heading off with Rick near the trees. 

Carl came over to me, gave me that petty look. "I'm fine now." I said before he starts asking question.

He smirked "I'm sure you are." 

"Shut up, he was being nice." I looked Daryl again, he and Rick were arguing, Glenn, and the others were walking heading towards them too. 

"Did you get chills when he touched you?" He asked, which was strange, since I didn't know him that well.

"How did you know?" 

"Because that's how I feel when Alexa holds my hand." He smiled, and for the first time I don't see the empty boy I first met in the woods. 

And now we wait for what they say.


End file.
